10 Things I Hate About Snape
by AlLiThElLaMaLuVeR
Summary: Snapes out sick, and Hermione finally gets her chance to express her real feelings for the greasy Potions Master. One shot. HGSS.


**Summary: Snapes out sick, and Hermione finally gets her chance to express her real feelings for the greasy Potions Master. One shot. HGSS.**

**Disclaimer: None of its mine except for the plot and Becky.**

**Okay! Lets get rollin! A quick note before I start. At some points the characters may seem… OOC, but please don't get upset, it's my first HP fic. Oh and I guess you'll learn who Becky is as I get more into my HP stories, she'll be in them all.**

**The 10 Things I Hate About Snape**

Hermione couldn't believe it. It was three days before winter break, and Snape was out sick.

"It's like an early Christmas present!" Ron exclaimed as they entered the potions class"

Hermione wasn't as happy as her friends. When ever Snape was out, there was always the same ditzy substitute that assigned things that have nothing to do with potions. Of course Snape doesn't mind, he enjoys making his student present their work, it gave him a good laugh and a day without something blowing up.

"Today" the woman called out to the class "you will write a poem. It can be about what ever you like, as long as its appropriate" Hermione instantly brightened, while her class mates all gave an annoyed sigh. Although she wasn't the best at writing poetry, she loved to read it, and she found it a exciting challenge to write some herself. "You will present you work to your Professor tomorrow" she ended smiling.

That night Hermione worked all night to prefect her poem. Although it was simple, she was sure she would get her point across.

"Miss Granger" The Potions Master summoned her to the front of the class, impatiently waiting for all the silly nursery rhymes to be over.

Hermione nervously walked to the front of the room. She had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wished she could rewrite her entire poem, she had no clue how this would end, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty

She quietly started to let her feeling spill out as she began.

"_The Ten Things I Hate About Severus Snap, by Hermione Granger" _She cautiously looked to her Professor, she thought for sure she could see a twinge of hurt in his dark eyes.

"_I hate the way your hair shines in the light, and how you look down upon me every morning, noon, and night. I hate your big stupid dark eyes, and the was you ignore during class, saying 'nobody ever tries'_. _I hate how you hide all your feelings behind a smirk, and how I must agree when people call you an old, big nosed, jerk. I hate the fact you always act so big and bad, and when you let even the smallest smile through you get alarmingly mad. I hate the way you shoot down all my comment, even though their true, but I think the thing I hate the most, is that I can't stop loving you." _When she finished she turned to her Professor, smiling sheepishly at his dark glare. Her stomach turned in a sickening way.

"Miss Granger, I do not appreciate such jokes. 50 points from Gryffindor and you will spend detention with me tonight." Hermione began to object to it being a joke, as bile rose in her throat. She immediately gaged, dry heaving ALL over the stone floor in front of her. Neville Longbottom ran out of the room, crying something about the smell making him quezy. Harry jumped from his bench, tugging Hermione to the hospital wing, while she sputtered out her apologies to the angry Professor.

As soon as Hermione arrived, Madam Pomfrey layed her down in a cot and began questioning her. She told her she thought it was just a stomach ache, but the medi-witch still insisted on keeping her in for the night, just to check her for anything else. She didn't want to take the chance of her having a virus and spreding it to everyone else.

"Get some sleep dear" Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione, setting a goblet of pumpkin juice on the bedside table next to her cot. Just as she began to drift of to sleep, she heard the doors to the Hispital wing open. A slight shuffle of feet as Madam Pomfrey approched the visiter. Hermione kept her eyes shut, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"May I help you Professor?" a small voice rang, questioning the new commer.

"Yes, may I speak to Miss Granger?" A deep voice said. Hermione breathed hardly, as the familiar voice grew closer "It seems that the detention that we had planed, cannot be served due to her condition. I would like to inform her of the new date I've set"

"Severus, Miss Granger is asleep, I do not want you disturbing my patients while their resting" the woman said, trying to keep up with Professor Snapes long strides

"Yes, I understand Poppy, but this is something I must discuss with Granger now, I have some other buisness to attend to, and I must get done what I have come here to do, or this would all be a waste of time. I will only be a minute, now point me to her bed."

"She's right there, sir" she whispered, not wanting to wake the young witch herself. He stood above her bed, not really wanting to wake her up.

"Thank you Poppy" his voice said softly "Now please leave Miss Granger and I to our buisness. I think we shall discuss this privatly, as not to embarrass her" The small witch nodded, leaving to her office.

"Wake up Miss Granger" Snape said, shaking her slightly. Hermione's eyes flew open to find the man she had just confessed her feelings to, just inches away.

"I'm sorry sir!" she burst out "It wasn't a joke, I'm sorry I puked on your floor, please don't make all of Gryffindor suffer from my silly mistake"

"Yes, silly indeed, Miss Granger" Snape pursed his lips. Hermione tried her best to keep a giggle from escaping her mouth at the sight. "But, if this is how you really feel…" Hermione nodded vigorously. Snape looked in shock, she guessed not many of his students ever had a crush on him, let alone confess it to him. "Very well Miss Granger. I will still have you serve a detention, considering you still insulted a elder, in public, and to their face" He said emphasizing the elder. Hermione could feel color flooding her face, her cheeks growing pink.

"Yes sir, I'm still very sorry. When shall I serve my detention?"

"Tomorrow night" Snape said quickly, standing up straight "That's all Miss Granger, good night" Her said lightly kissing her on her forehead, before walking away. A rush of heat hit Hermione as she smiled cheekily. She watched as her Professors black robes billowed behind him as he walked away. Hermione was now sure that she got her point across, and she was positive that this would be a detention she would never forget.

**Yes! All done! Yay! Ok now review, or my evil cows will come get you. Oh! And I just realized that I didn't end up putting Becky in, oh well. And yes I know some things might be spelled wrong and I might have used the wrong grammer in some spots but please work with me. Please be nice! **

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot. If anyone that reads this has seen "10 Things I Hate About You" yes the poem was meant to be like her's. I thought this up while I was watching it.**


End file.
